Failed
by Aicutora
Summary: The fourth Hokage wasnt so mush a fool that he believed that the village would respect his last wishes. so before death he planned something that even his crazy sensie wouldnt believe. He was determined that at least one person would save his son.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything to do with Naruto. ugh! Why do I have to write this ENJOY MY ONE SHOT! And please remember to review its what I live off of and it feeds my muse he heh… **

They were beating him again. He could feel it and it tore at his heart. And to think that those pathetic creatures believed him a monster. At least he didn't attempt to murder helpless kits. If anyone were to try this horrible crime in his realm. They would find themselves hung by their own tails before they could even beg for mercy.

A smack of flesh hitting flesh and a cry echoed into the vast chamber, the sound making Kyuubi curl into a tighter ball to try and block it out. He was by no means a caring demon. He ruled his own kingdom with an iron fist. Inducing fear in his opponents and ruthlessly crushing enemies but the constant torture that this kit was put through was enough to even pull on the demons heart strings.

Another scream followed by several males laughing and the Kyuubi could not stand it any longer. With a roar he surged to his feet his red chakra that had dulled down to a rusty orange flaring until it obliterated any shadows in the cage. Energy whirled as the cries crew fainter and he felt the boy, Naruto, slip into unconsciousness. Finally free from his pain.

But in the caged a new figuring faded into being. The body of the four year old child curled up on the damp floor, his tears mingling with the churning waters. His cried even in his sleep still fearing for his life in a place that was meant for pleasant dreams.

And from the cage a massive tale of fur moved scooping the kit up and slowly withdrawing it into the bars and right up to the huge muzzle filled with teeth. But the sleeping kit did not find his death in the crimson eyes that observed him. Instead the tale slid the boy into two hands like paws as Kyuubi reared on his hide quarters.

Raising his snout the nine tailed fox sniffed the air from the boy's senses allowing his mind to momentarily 'see' his surroundings. The smell of blood assaulted him first followed by alcohol and the foul stench of drunks. And then he smelt the oil and his eyes widened as he realized what was going to happen.

He returned to the mindscape just as Naruto started screaming and heat burned his hand. He almost drops the boy on instinct but instead held on watching the burning boy with horror. Those monsters how could they! He was just a kit. How could they do this? Anger surged through him and he howled in rage his voice filled with sorrow and it mixed with the screams in a horrible orchestra of terrible reality.

Then something changed.

The bars that held him prisoner suddenly glowed bright gold and the gaps between them enlarged until the fox could actually fit through if he wanted. But he didn't move as a very familiar voice that he had only heard once but would never forget echoed in his mind.

'I have failed him once fur ball I will not do it again. If the village will not respect my last wish then I pray you will. Protect him Kyuubi. Save my son. And show this village just what they have done.' Kyuubi nodded even though he didn't entirely know what was going on. Then he was pulled from his prison and into fresh air. Taking a breath for the first time in four years and the first thing he heard were screams.

The drunks who were moving in for the kill had fallen back at the explosion of power and before them now stood a large fox his nine tails waving in the breeze as he tried to regain his bearings. His eyes landed on the humans and time froze.

It was the feeling of fire that shook Kyuubi back to his sense and turning the red orbs widened as he saw his kit. Screaming and crying in pain the flames licking him and devouring as was their nature. But the Kyuubi was a being of fire and so it was at his beck and call with only a though the flames jerked back from the boy and shot toward the fleeing drunks spearing them and filling the night with the smell of burning flesh.

Their squeals of pain would echo for miles and alert the Hokage and Nins to their position. By the time they got there all that was left was ashes and a single horse sized fox that lay curled up around a burnt Naruto. The Hokage was shocked at the injuries and felt relief when he saw the small naked chest rise and fall in smooth breath.

But then the fox raised its head and cold dread dropped in the ninja's stomachs as they were faced with the same eyes that haunted their nightmares. The elder man felt his breath leave him at the shear rage that filled those red eyes, Anger and hatred. "Kyuubi…how?"

The fox looked at him like he was the lowest scum on the earth and at that moment he felt like it. Then the fox said four words that would haunt him for the rest of his life. For they were not the words of the Kyuubi but of his successor. Coming back to haunt him.

"You failed old man…."

**A/N Ok for those of you confused, no the fourth isn't alive. The Kyuubi was just repeating what the fourth would have said so he could cause as much pain as possible. Oh and this is a one shot so it's over but if enough people review I might add another one shot to it. Sort of like a sequel. Oh and if you do want me to write a sequel then what do you want it to be about. Review and tell me thanks. I love you all!**


End file.
